Deuddegfed Doctor
Ymddangosodd y Ddeuddegfed Doctor o'i adfywiad ffrwydol ei rhagflaenwr ar Trenzalore. "Adfywiad rhif un deg tri" oedd y Doctor hwn. Roedd y Doctor yma yr ymddangosiad cyntaf o'r cylch adfywio'r Doctor, rhoddwyd iddo gan yr Arglwyddi Amser. Parhodd Clara Oswald ei theithiau gyda fo fel y prif gymdeithes ac roedd hi'n bwysig yn ystod ei gyfnod o broblemau foesol. Gyda'r wybodaeth yr achubiaeth o Gallifrey, roedd yr euogrwydd o'r Rhyfel Amser wedi diflannu. Heb yr euogrwydd, aeth y Doctor yn annymunol, yn ddychrynllyd ac yn ddidostur. Aeth ei gyfeillgarwch gyda Clara dan bwysau, ac roedd y Doctor ddim yn hoffi ei phartner, Danny Pink. Bywgraffiad Paratoadau Yn ystod ymweliad i fydysawd cyfochrog, lle y Doctor oedd cymeriad ffuglennol mewn cyfres deledu, dywedodd yr Unarddegfed Doctor wrth ei ddarluniwr, Matt Smith, fod Peter Capaldi, sydd y Doctor wedi acheb o Mandrel, yn dewis iawn i portreadu fo yn y sioe. (COMIG: The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who) Ar ôl ei adfwyiad Ar ôl brwydro yn y Gwarchae Trenzalore ers 900 blynedd, (PRÔS: Tales of Trenzalore: The Eleventh Doctor's Last Stand), wynebu difodiad gan y Dalekau, bod ar farw o henaint, roedd y Doctor yn barod i dderbyn ei farwolaeth. Apeliodd Clara Oswald at yr Arglwyddi Amser am ymrryd. Cafodd yr Arglwyddi Amser ganiatâd i gylch adfywio newydd, a defnyddiodd y Doctor yr egni adfywiad i ddistrywio'r fyddinoedd Dalek. Daeth y Doctor i'r TARDIS i ddechrau ei adfywiad trydydd ar deg. Yn sydyn, mewn fflach, ymddangosodd y Doctor newydd, yn cwyno am ei arennau newydd. Anghofiodd y Doctor sut llywio'r TARDIS, er mawr syndod i Clara. (TV: Time of the Doctor) Cympodd y Doctor ei TARDIS i'r Ddaear cyn-hanesyddol, ac roedd y TARDIS yn llyncu gan ddeinosor. Deuwyd y tyranosor benywaidd â Llundain yn y 1890au. Yn Llundain, roedd y Doctor gwyllt ac afresymol yn ystod ei trawma cyn-adfywio, gwelodd fo, Clara a'r Criw Paternoster y llosgi'r deinosor. Sylweddodd y Doctor yn fuan fod ganddo acen Albainaidd cyn trwco ei watsh am y côt tramp (TV: Deep Breath) Wedyn sylweddi hysbyseb mewn papur newydd gosodwyd gan Missy, (TV: Death in Heaven) a chymrydodd y Doctor gan Clara, sleifion nhw i mewn i fwyty amheus. Roedd y bwyty yn rhedeg gan Robotiaid Clocwaith, sy'n gallu teithio mewn amser. O dan yr arweinyddiaeth y Dyn Hanner-Wyneb, roeddent y robotiaid yn cynaefu bodau dynol i atgyweirio eu hunain a chyrraedd yr Wlad yr Addewid. Brwydrodd y Doctor a'r Dyn Hanner-Wyneb yn y goden dianc y long y robotiaid. Mae'n bosib fod y Dyn Hanner-Wyneb yn cwypo tu allan y goden, ac hefyd yn bosib fod y Doctor wedi gwthio fo. (TV: Deep Breath) "Dyn da ydw i?" Gadawodd fo Clara ar ôl yng Glasgow i gael antur gyda mwtant, enwyd 78351, yn ystod ei ymchwil am goffi. (PRÔS: Lights Out) Gyda'r bwriad o ddychwelyd gyda'r coffi, achubodd y Doctor peilot-ymladdwr y Gwrthsafiad Galaethol Cyfunol, enwyd Journey Blue, o ymosod Soser Dalek, ond gadawodd ei brawd yn y ffrwydrad. Wedyn annog Journey gofyn yn ddymunol, dychwelodd fo Journey i'i llong orchymyn, yr Aristotle, lle cyflwynodd Cyrnol Morgan Blue y Doctor i Dalek, sy'n mynd o'i le, a dod yn dda. , eisiau gwybod sut mae'n dda. (TV: Into the Dalek)]] Tair wythnos yn ddiweddarach, o'r safbwynt Clara, dychwelodd y Doctor i gasglu hi. Gofynnodd fo i Clara os ydy'n ddyn da, cwestiwn anodd fod Clara methu ateb. Dychwelodd y Doctor a Clara i'r orsaf i helpu'r Dalek. Gyda Journey a dau milwyr arall, Gretchen Carlisle a Ross, defnyddiodd y Doctor a Clara nanoscaler molecwlaidd miniaturo eu hunain a mynedu'r Dalek, enwyd "Rusty" gan y Doctor. Wedyn lladdwyd Ross gan gwrthgyrff y Dalek, darganfododd y Doctor gollyngiad pelydriad oddi mewn y Dalek. Dysgodd y Doctor yr aeth y Dalek yn dda pan wyliodd genedigaeth seren. Yn dilyn y gollyngiad, darganfododd y Doctor niwed i'r ffynhonnell pŵer Rusty a roedd yn hynny yn lladd fo'n araf. Defnyddiodd y Doctor ei sgriwdreifar sonig i atgyweirio'r niwed. Er hynny, arweinodd yr atgyweiriad y craidd pŵer Rusty i ddifyg fod wedi cyfeirio'r natur dda Rusty. Gyda'i natur ddrwg a ddinistriol wedi gosod, aeth Rusty ar sbri llofruddiaeth yn ogystal â galw mwy Dalekau i'r orsaf. Wedyn bod yn clapo gan Clara achos ei ddifrawder, deallodd y Doctor yr allodd Rusty yn dod yn dda eto gan ailddeffro ei atgof o'r eni seren newydd. Anturiau newydd gyda Clara I'w hychwanegu. Cyfarfyddiadau gyda Danny a Courtney Darganfod Skovox Blitzer yn agos i'r Ysgol Coal Hill, aeth y Doctor "dan gudd" yn yr ysgol fel gofalwr dros dro. Yn gytaf, planiodd y Doctor i ddefnyddio generaduron chronodyne i anfon y Blitzer i'r dyfodol. Roedd y plan yn drysu gan Danny Pink, sy'n meddwl fod y generaduron yn beryglus. Dechreuodd y Doctor anhoffi Danny oherwydd ei gyfnod fel milwr. Daeth y Blitzer yn ôl yn ystod y noson nesaf. Defnyddiodd Danny ei hyddforddiant milwr i gadw'r Blitzer yn brysur tra atgyweiriodd y Doctor ei beiriant. Gyda help o Danny, gallodd y Doctor diffodd y Blitzer. Cymerodd y Doctor y Blitzer yn ei TARDIS i ymdaflu fo yn y gofod. Wedyn, cymerodd fo disgybles drafferthus, Courtney Woods, fel cydymeithes, (TV: The Caretaker) ond yn ôl y Doctor, doedd Courtney ddim yn arbennig. (TV: Kill The Moon) Mwy anturiau gyda Clara I'w hychwanegu. Digwyddiad aml-Doctor I'w hychwanegu. Ffraes mawr gyda Clara I'w hychwanegu. Teithio ar ben ei hun I'w hychwanegu. Ailgwrdd â Clara I'w hychwanegu. Yr Awr Dywyllaf (TV: Dark Water / Death in Heaven) - I'w hychwanegu. Breuddwydio am Santa (TV: Last Christmas) - I'w hychwanegu. Ail siawns gyda Clara I'w hychwanegu. Digwyddiadau heb dyddiad * Helpodd y Deuddegfed Doctor ei ymgorfforiadau blaenorol i symud Gallifrey i fydysawd poced yn y diwedd y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Roedd y Deuddegfed Doctor yn gorfodi i guddwisgo fel lleian i ddianc y Church of Vindication's Inquisitors. (COMIG: The Swords of Kali) Proffil seicolegol Personoliaeth I'w hychwanegu. Arferion I'w hychwanegu. Sgiliau I'w hychwanegu. Golwg Tra oeddent ei rhagflaenwyr yn dechrau fel gŵyr ifanc (TV: The Parting of the Ways, The End of Time), dechreuodd y Deuddegfed Doctor gyda golwg llawer hen. Roedd ganddo gwallt gwyn cwta, trwyn crwm a llygaid gleision onglog, gyda chlustiau mawr. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Dyn bychan o gorffolaeth oedd o. (COMIG: Chime Time) Annhebyg i'r Unarddegfed Doctor, roedd ganddo aeliau trwchus a rhychiog. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Ar ôl iddo gweld ei hun mewn drych am y tro cyntaf, rhodd y Doctor enw "attack eyebrows" i'r aeliau. (TV: Deep Breath) Meddylodd, yn ddiweddarach, fod ei aeliau yn rhan fawr o'i gravitas, (TV: Time Heist) a'r rheswm dros gelyniaeth tuag ato. (COMIG: The Swords of Kali) Tal ac esgyrnog, mae Clara unwaith yn disgrifio'r Doctor fel "prif brigyn gyda gwallt gwyn", (TV: Listen) a disgrifiwyd "yn biglas â llaeth" gan Robin Hwd, (TV: Robot of Sherwood) ac enwyd "dyn sgerbwd" gan Shona McCullough. (TV: Last Christmas) Roedd y Llywodraethwr yn credu fod gan y Doctor "face for fury", a fod ei wyneb yn "made up of storms" a "boiled away like a dying star". (PRÔS: The Blood Cell) Disgrifiodd y Doctor ei hun fel "gŵr bonheddig amlwg a'i lygad yn pefrio". (COMIG: The Swords of Kali) Yn gorfforol, roedd y Deuddegfed Doctor yn debyg iawn i Lobus Caecilius, dyn fod o'n cyfarfod yn ei ddegfed ymgorfforiad. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) Sylwodd y Doctor ar y ffaith fod e "wedi gweld ei wyneb rhywle cyn hynny". (TV: Deep Breath) Dillad I'w hychwanegu. Yn y cefn * Fel y Doctor Rhyfel a'r Nawfed Doctor, cychwynodd y Deuddegfed Doctor ar y teledu cyn ei adfywiad o'i ymgorfforiad blaenorol. * Ei geiriau gyntaf oedd "Kidneys! I've got new kidneys!". Mae hynny yn cadw'r tuedd o Doctors newydd i siarad am ei gyrff. Yn flaenorol, siaradodd y Nawfed Doctor am ei glustiau, (TV: Rose) y Degfed Doctor am ei ddanedd newydd, (TV: The Parting of the Ways) a'r Unarddegfed Doctor am ei goesau. (TV: The End of Time) it:Dodicesimo Dottore pl:Dwunasty Doktor cs:Dvanáctý Doktor de:Zwölfter Doctor es:Duodécimo Doctor fr:Douzième Docteur pt:Décimo Segundo Doctor ru:Двенадцатый Доктор en:Twelfth Doctor Categori:Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Ymgorfforiadau'r Doctor Categori:Arglwyddi Amser Categori:Cyn-filwyr Categori:Llywyddion y Ddaear Categori:Staff Coal Hill Categori:Unigolion gyda galluoedd seicig